


【帶卡】縱情聲色

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 一場微不足道的遊戲，PWP一發完。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【帶卡】縱情聲色

他無法忽視後頭的騷動。

那是若有似無的觸動。凹凸不平的表面伴隨每一次吐納移動，致使臀下那張專為適宜久坐而設計的椅子，而今是什麼樣的姿勢都令卡卡西感到不適。

他嘗試變換位置，只要能脫離那股焦躁便好，身後的小玩意卻同它的製造者一般頑固，只是換了一處觸碰點，堅定不移地製造慌亂。耳邊滔滔不絕的彙報更叫他心煩，坐立難安的姿態也惹來暗處的關注。

他清晰的感覺到那人的目光焦點在起伏的胸膛逗留，灼熱至極的挑釁，恍然間令他以為外頭罩著的御神袍僅僅是一場可怖的幻覺。那是極有可能的，在失去萬花筒寫輪眼的現在，旗木卡卡西在當今僅存的二位姓氏為宇智波的人的面前，向來是毫無還手之力。

然而無論是消亡的忍界豪門的一份子、叱吒風雲的曉前任首領，抑或是腥風血雨的四戰召集人，哪一個都比不過「帶土」兩個字在他心中的份量。

那是一塊象徵能對現今第一忍村首領恣意妄為的免死金牌。

習慣是一件可怕的事。已逐漸適應不久前才被帶土隨手塞入後頭的小玩意，更甚於知悉上頭的每一道紋路，彷彿彼此生來便是一體之際，卡卡西不由自主地心忖。

左側傳來一聲輕笑，略微受損的音質，變聲期後低啞的嗓，與炙熱的吐息一同噴灑於耳廓，那個對旗木卡卡西瞭若指掌的人只是勾勾手指，隨之而來的便是一陣攪動。速度不快，頻率不高，無限期地延長惹人不快的痛苦。

宇智波帶土是個足智多謀的男人。十八年前的卡卡西恐怕未曾想過他有一天會看不透那個成天追著琳東奔西走的吊車尾，更罔論如此評價。常年的蟄伏令血氣方剛的男孩學會耐心，月之眼的信仰者潛心祈禱，不惜以身殉道，其中的波濤洶湧自然不是書本上一句勝敗足以定奪。

分布不均、大小不一的顆粒僅僅是挑撥卡卡西的自尊，前端赫然生長的枝椏便是擊碎防線的重炮，竟讓他忘卻會議的嚴謹，碎髮下的額際出了一層薄汗，忍不住發出一聲象徵心癢難耐的悶哼。

一時間會議室噤若寒蟬。

「火影大人。」

一隻手拍上他的肩膀，卡卡西迷濛地看過去，掃見那隻熟悉的黑手套，布料包裹之下帶上一絲不言而喻的色氣。順著肌理分明的小臂，壯實而不過分的肱二頭肌，那張唇角繪有兩顆鮮紅獠牙的貓科動物的面具徹底喚回卡卡西的神智。

「您不舒服嗎？」

他把「舒服」那兩個字咬得特別輕，旁人聽來是真切誠摯的關懷，輕而易舉地抹去置卡卡西於此地的可能性。但聽在卡卡西耳裡，卻品味出一縷顯而易見的調侃，那聲虛偽至極的關切，曝光罪魁禍首是半點也不為自己的行為懷抱一丁點羞愧的事實。

可惜只有卡卡西知道。一切取決於帶土的樂意，以致於其他人充其量曉得宇智波帶土不是個好人，卻不清楚他到底是怎樣的一個人。

沒能立即得到卡卡西的回應，帶土明白不能令一絲卡卡西有喘息的機會，乘勝追擊道：「您需要休息嗎？」

卡卡西這才驚覺自己的失態。

他在做什麼？縱情聲色並不是忍者該有的樣貌，更別提火影身份。他瞪向帶土，準確捕捉到鑿空的雙孔下杏眼清晰可見的愉悅。

「我沒事。」卡卡西彎起嘴角，一如既往的笑容令所有人鬆了口氣。正值戰後復甦期，好不容易挺過領袖變更的手忙腳亂，他們短時間內是不想再來一回了，「繼續吧。」

歸功於平時可靠形象的塑造，再加上卡卡西一如既往的神態，眾人相信了這番說詞，重啟會議。

那一句「繼續」聽在帶土耳裡便是挑釁，而慣於掌控全局的男人哪能忍受？擱在肩膀的手向左下滑，指腹悄然劃過後頸，柔軟的布料摩擦激起一陣戰慄，霎時一股電流自尾椎處竄升。

突如其來的動作挑動趨於麻木的理智，卡卡西咬緊後牙，雙膝併攏，硬生生將呻吟吞回腹中。

「您若不舒服可得說一聲。」

僅輕飄飄地落下一句飽含深意的話語，隨即如沒事人一般退回左斜後方。幸虧帶土現在的身份不是悍然與世界為敵的誰也不是的男人，否則恐怕會成為又一次的開戰宣言……雖說堂皇對一村之影幹出這種事和開戰宣言也相去不遠便是了。

只可惜，誰都會為此恐懼，唯有宇智波帶土不會。

後頭的東西仍在攪動。有過方才差點曝露的經驗，帶土知道這下卡卡西肯定會更專注於會議，並嘗試借助外力來擺脫磨人的快意。舌尖掠過下唇，背在腰後的手指一勾，面前的男人幾不可見的顫動。

端坐象徵最高權勢的席位，身著潔淨端莊的衣袍，對報告人全神貫注，口齒伶俐地提出一針見血的建議──任誰看來都是一位稱職領袖該有的樣貌。

然而卡卡西清楚衣物下頭的軀體正為快感瑟瑟發抖。

那個會議前他還在帶土手上看過的、小小的玩具，每一次的轉向、每一回的變速，以及柱體表面上每一粒顆粒，強硬霸道地佔據他全部的思考。它的行動難以預料，正如宇智波帶土其人，活像頭自由任性的猛獸巡視自己的地盤，偶爾心血來潮還會伸出分枝，時而輕點，時而搔刮。

明明是已掌控三十二年的身體，恍惚驚覺似乎還沒個外人了解。不過半年，距離第四次忍界大戰回歸不過短短半年，這副軀體已徹底向帶土投降。

再忍忍。會議已進展至最後階段，只要撐過這一段即可。

他很清楚宇智波帶土在打什麼主意，人就站在他身後，打著專屬隨扈的名號光明正大地監視他的一舉一動。他合該小心謹慎，可他不能自已地踏入帶土草率設置的陷阱。

他們剛剛結束一個星期的小型五影會談回來。尚在木葉村時，鮮少有理由能制止帶土折騰他，但在外的他卻極其自制，儘管與會人士泰半都對第六代火影和他的專屬隨扈間那段剪不斷理還亂的關係心知肚明，帶土也沒越雷池一步，安分守己地令人難以置信他曾是紛亂的起始者。

別說是做愛，親吻亦無。

常言道男人三十猛如虎，同為高強度活動的職業忍者，興許這段勇猛的時期還能無限期延長。所以旗木卡卡西開始想念宇智波帶土。結束出差緊接而來的統籌會議，連屁股都沒能挨上椅子便遭遇突襲。

帶土的面具沒有完全摘下，僅僅是向右挪開露出小面積的臉。撇除一切因素，完好無暇的左半臉無疑是個陽光俊朗的男人，卡卡西尤其喜歡他的眼睛，一雙幽深無邊的黑眸，瞧過來時輕易感受到柔情繾綣。理智提醒他會議即將開始，但他壓根拒絕不了帶土，後者手指一勾拉下他的面罩，肌肉縱橫的雙臂環抱他的腰，掌心貼合的溫度熱得讓人昏頭，隨即彎起薄唇給了他一個吻。

那一個纏綿的吻，和一貫的強勢大相逕庭的吻，讓他的腦袋化作一團漿糊，進而被趁隙而入塞進玩具時，帶土啞然宣告：只是意思意思。

因此它不夠粗，以致於無法完全撐開腸壁的皺褶；也不夠深，致使習慣被深入填滿的後穴愈發不滿。腸壁不安分地包裹小玩具，短暫品嚐到微乎其微的快樂，緊接著便是無止盡的空虛。

到目前為止，尚在能忍受的範疇內。這點不只他明白，那人自然也清楚。是以當原先紮整齊的衣襬被抽出時，卡卡西並不感到意外。那一段流亡生涯改變的不單單是宇智波帶土的性格，連帶行為模式也有了劇烈的變化。方才指尖的磨蹭不只是曖昧的暗示，更是藉機施展忍術。

枝條快速增長，恰到好處停留於不會被查覺的程度，蜿蜒纏繞。粗糙的表面蹭過脹大的乳首時格外使力，調皮的葉片不時撓撓敏感的頂端，使被玩弄有一陣子的後穴氾濫成災……萬幸帶土有先見之明，放玩具的同時不忘把穴口堵了，否則卡卡西還真不曉得該如何不被人發覺。

緊接著是四肢，幾處發力點的禁錮輕易叫獵物逃不開手掌心。原先只是擱在扶手休憩的雙手，現在簡直以彷彿要捏碎它的力道緊握。他恍然憶起帶土的擁抱，如冬日的暖陽，如寂夜的篝火，如山澗的清泉，同樣令人無法自拔。

部分不安於此的枝枒大而皇之地潛入褲頭，隔著一層內褲，把玩腫脹的陰莖。頂端溢出的液體濡濕布料，薄薄一層貼合成了壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草。卡卡西雙膝直顫，腿根的肌肉跳動，會議的內容經過耳道全成了嗡嗡的雜音，提取不出半點訊息，視野內全是跳動的色塊，無法拼湊一個完整的樣貌。

快到了！貝齒緊咬下唇，嚐到些許的血腥味。快到了！

隨即高潮的衝動被生生遏止。

輪到宇智波帶土報告。頃刻間所有的視線都集中到卡卡西這個方向，帶土佇立身側先是斜睨他一眼，才將目光投往中央，開始他的回報。那對黑眸平淡無波，叫他止不住羞愧。他穿著看似仍然得體，御神袍下凌亂不堪的事實卻無法辨解──他竟忘卻了一切，沉迷享樂。

擅闖的枝條緊勒住根部，細枝懲戒似地探入馬眼，疼痛攜回了些許地理智。帶土不會這樣放過他，兩粒球體備受照料，會陰處也不斷回傳磨人的刺激。

他看著帶土，現在是他唯一能光明正大看他的機會。雙腿張至與肩同寬，抬頭挺胸，嘶啞的嗓迴盪整間會議室。鼠灰色軟甲下是一件單薄的黑色緊身衣，包裹得結實的胸肌，雙臂鼓脹，一條胳膊的肌肉堪堪抵卡卡西一雙。他想起衣物之下生命力蓬勃的身體，和少年陽光相比，成年男子的荷爾蒙薰得人分不清東南西北，只是看著都讓人無比安心。

卡卡西張了張嘴，想請求他的寬恕，但帶土沒有看他。他伸出手，手抖得他都拿捏不準力道，藉著桌面遮掩，彷彿在執行某種暗殺任務那般小心翼翼，偷偷摸摸地拽住帶土的褲管。

那雙濕潤的眸望過來時，原本流暢的語句可疑地頓了頓。

一心二用對帶土而言易如反掌，嘴上仍有條有理地講述，心卻飄到不知名的彼端。

卡卡西是個極有責任感的人。他養了七隻忍犬，牠們除了是並肩作戰的同伴，更是失去父親後的卡卡西的慰藉。

適當的陪伴遊戲是保持犬隻健康的不二法門。然而卡卡西接下火影重擔後忙碌程度顯而易見，儘管忍犬們善解人意，但卡卡西實在於心不忍……於是這項工作就落到了帶土手裡。

他不禁想，也許是和他們靠得太近了，卡卡西這副模樣和討食的狗沒什麼區別。

獵物早已到達臨界點，這時候乘勝追擊才是王道。雖說理智上明白，可惜人事物一旦關乎「旗木卡卡西」，宇智波帶土便總為情感煩憂。卡卡西經歷得足夠多，多半還源自於他，叛逃在外時還能眼不見為淨，而現在人就在他跟前──

垂眸凝望，卡卡西仍在看他。卡卡西生得好看，哪怕是自幼長於宇智波，遍越各色美人的帶土，也從沒有為此辯解。下顎微仰，睫羽輕顫，長時間的快感積累讓那雙凌厲的眼蒙上一層水霧。

雖說卡卡西依舊是穿得滴水不漏，看在帶土眼裡約等於一絲不掛，他能猜出卡卡西的每一個反應，能想像出每一個樣貌。

衣冠楚楚時眼睛笑成兩彎月牙，噙著溫和的弧度，對自己容貌的殺傷力毫無自覺；對敵時殺意凜然，奪命的紫色雷光無比炫目，光影交織令輪廓又深邃幾分；高潮來臨時的他總喜歡擁抱，緊得叫人喘不過氣那種，小巧圓潤的腳趾不時蜷縮，腰後緊實的肌肉跳動，大腿夾住他的腰，在甜膩的呻吟中交代一切。

唯一不變的是，那全心全意的，對「宇智波帶土」的信任。

信任。對人生半數沉浸月之眼的帶土是極其遙遠的詞彙。他認為自己不需要同伴，不需要朋友，更不需要伴侶。習慣爾虞我詐，步步權謀，起初回歸這種平淡樸實的生活時，他還想著：也許這次他也要辜負卡卡西的好意。

結果他再適應不過。

彷彿他從未離開過木葉。宇智波帶土承認自己沒出息，只要卡卡西看過來，他便是一句推拒也說不出口。

他不能。他不能再傷害他了。

「火影大人該休息了。」帶土到底是狠不下心，頹然承認自己的失敗，「會議繼續，之後會議記錄交上來。」

眾人一致看向卡卡西，只見後者低着頭，呼吸和正常狀態相比過於急促，懨懨的模樣霎時讓與會者愣是吐不出一句針對帶土僭越的質疑。

忍者也是人，再強悍的人都免不了倦怠。於是帶土攙扶卡卡西起身並肩離開時，沒有人出聲制止。

承認歸承認，帶土卻難掩心澀。從小到大，他從未贏過卡卡西，就連現在，他也是屈服於卡卡西的懇求──這讓他如何甘心？

「唔！」

後穴愈發囂張的物體叫卡卡西一瞬腿軟，逕直撞上帶土的胸膛。驟然粗了一倍的物體已無暇視為玩具，逕自撐開甬道，悍然打破原有的平靜。

卡卡西憑藉過人的自制力愣是將齒間的叫喊吞回腹腔。

他怒瞪帶土，後者兩手一攤，兩相比較之下直叫人分不清誰才是受害者。

「帶、嗯！帶土……」

「什麼？」

卡卡西恨透了帶土這般裝傻充愣，與之交握的手掐得死緊，狀似要捏碎手骨。卡卡西眉頭緊蹙，比之往昔更為低啞的聲音，尾音甜膩得過分。

帶土不禁想：卡卡西喊他名字可比連吃十塊紅豆糕還膩人。

「別、鬧！」

「我可聽不懂您在說什麼。」帶土說，「身體不適的話，需不需要醫療忍者？」

語畢，帶土就想舉手找人，卡卡西哪能讓他稱心如意，即時拽住帶土的手腕，「不需要！」

烏龜一般的速度，搭配眼底毫不遮掩的笑意，卡卡西知道是不能指望這傢伙了，咬牙離開帶土的懷抱，固執地往辦公室邁步。

瀕臨極限的狀態之下，任何動作都是折磨。腳踝好似綁了兩粒鐵球，無名的電流自尾椎竄升，致使肌肉漸漸脫離控制。

被拒絕的帶土也不惱，他愛死卡卡西的傲骨了。他不禁懷疑自己也許是個M，否則為何總愛把卡卡西逼得炸毛，回過頭來臭罵他一頓。卡卡西是個好脾氣的，又經歷那場翻天覆地的戰爭，對帶土的包容度之高簡直超乎想像。

帶土跟在身後，看著卡卡西挺直背脊，竭力不露出任何一絲異樣，偶爾遇上路過的人還能微笑招呼，卻倔強地不肯服軟，不願接受他的幫助，潛藏深處的惡劣又一次冒出頭，動動手指再次加強力度。

卡卡西幾乎要尖叫出聲，尤其是發現那東西刻意攻擊腺體時，差點直接跪下。辦公室就在一百公尺內，他顧不得外界的揣測，撐著牆面奮力前行。

他聽見帶土遣散周遭的侍衛。

他看見帶土一個箭步上前推開大門。

他感覺到空氣中忍術的震動。

門扉再度閉闔之際，卡卡西終於站不住了。

他向前倒去，恰好被帶土擁個滿懷，衣帛唰的一聲破成幾塊破布。卡卡西無暇要帶土給予火影的象徵一些尊重，拽著帶土胸前的衣物，扯開那副面具向旁甩去，哐噹一聲落在不知名的一隅，連繫的紅繩甚至不小心抽過帶土的側頰。仰首親吻那雙薄唇，順勢脫下褲頭，濕漉漉的內褲花了一番功夫才去除。下身光溜溜的，驟然接觸到冷空氣又是別樣的刺激。

也許是憋得太久，哪怕下體的束縛已不存在，卡卡西亦得不到滿足。暴風般的吻堵住了卡卡西求救的管道，他只能轉而拉扯帶土的衣服。灰色軟甲率先落地，緊身衣被向上拉起，露出下方俐落的腹肌。掌心貼上腰後，緩緩向上撫摸，長腿插入帶土的雙腿間，以膝蓋撞向那處突起。

親吻短暫中止一秒，齒間洩露一抹低啞的吐息。

他環住帶土的頸子，眉眼彎彎，「抱我。」

卡卡西學壞了。毫無自覺的始作俑者一口咬向卡卡西的肩膀，洩憤似地扯下褲子，硬得發疼的陰莖霎時跳了出來，逕直撞擊卡卡西的下腹。抬起卡卡西的右腿，推向後頭的牆壁。

瞬間的衝擊令兩人的性器碰在一塊，恍惚間另一條腿也被架起，徹底失去反抗能力的卡卡西完完全全將重量交託給帶土。私穴的玩具被取出，內壁戀戀不捨地糾纏，液體趁隙而出，將帶土的手弄得一蹋糊塗，啪搭落在地面。

屬於另一個男人的性器抵住入口時，卡卡西止不住喜悅。禮義廉恥全拋卻在後，穴口翕張，諂媚地討好侵略者。

脹大的性器悍然撞進體內時，呻吟傾巢而出，強行開拓的疼痛可忽略不計，被充盈的興奮令他發出一聲滿足的喟嘆，陰莖顫抖著吐出白濁，濺灑在帶土的腹肌上，後穴猛然收緊。

他依稀聽見帶土低罵了一句髒話，強硬地後撤，幾秒後又一次挺入。

性器輾過腺體時，卡卡西不禁熱淚兩行。他攀著帶土的肩，支撐點似乎僅剩下頭肆虐的柱狀物，尺寸傲人的性器進到不可思議的深度，每一回的衝撞都叫人欲罷不能。他扭動著腰配合帶土的動作，酣暢淋漓，視野模糊一片，唯見帶土飛揚的黑髮。

宇智波帶土發誓，他是想善待旗木卡卡西的，只是耳邊幼獸般的悲鳴叫他一瞬紅了眼，引以為傲的自制力此時此刻全成了笑話。他完全無法控制自己的力道，一次比一次更粗暴地插入。他俯身埋入卡卡西的胸前，輪流吮吸啃咬兩粒硬挺，後者的叫喊愈發失控，然而美妙得叫他捨不得堵住對方的嘴，不得不加強結界以免外頭知悉第六代火影正在另一個男人身下追逐歡愉。

真是自作自受。帶土心忖。無論是他還是卡卡西。

作為報復，他將卡卡西的腿拉得更開，頓時進得比剛才更深。大掌狠狠拍上臀辦，白皙的皮膚霎時烙上一道鮮紅的掌印，恣意搓揉兩塊臀肉。卡卡西小聲嗚咽，不及吞嚥的唾液令下顎一片晶瑩，瀕臨極限的他渾身上下都難受，但雙腿還是自發地環繞帶土的腰。

帶土握住跳動的性器一掐，卡卡西隨即弓起腰，發出貓叫似的呻吟，精液同時傾瀉而出。恍惚間聽聞帶土低吼，後穴注入一股暖流。

回過神來，帶土正將性器拔出。卡卡西強迫自己忽視自後穴流出的液體，默默在心裡咒罵自己，竟然叫宇智波帶土又成功將性愛地點增加。

「起來。」

卡卡西沒好氣地推開尚壓在身上的男人，無視帶土的委屈巴巴站直，重回地面的雙腿彷彿步履雲端。這下他才有空巡視環境，四處都是歡愛的痕跡，衣著神態狼狽得叫他無地自容。

他自暴自棄地想：還好辦公桌沒事。

他可想不到一個正經的理由讓下屬再補一次文件。

「卡卡西──」

「你別說話。」

卡卡西是很想、超想、特別想把身旁的男人揍一頓，他深知現在不把這傢伙訓一通便再也沒有機會了。

然而對上那張臉，那張可憐兮兮的臉，攢緊的雙拳背離理智的叫囂，任性地鬆弛。

他怎麼會答應這種邀請，還主動開口。卡卡西絕望地想。也許是被下藥了？

宇智波帶土要是會這麼聽話就不是宇智波帶土了，他勾著卡卡西的手，恬不知恥地再度開口：「卡卡西……」

他就不該讓帶土和帕克他們混得太近。

卡卡西捂著臉，深刻反省過度放縱果然會本末倒置，對宇智波帶土這種得寸進尺的男人尤是。

「……善後交給你，下次別再這麼做了。」

最後，他只能道出一句半點氣勢也無的訓斥。

他垮下肩，無視後頭的腫脹、腰間的酸澀以及得意洋洋的宇智波帶土，神情頹喪地走向更衣室。

**Author's Note:**

> 群裡交流之作，感謝小伙伴們傾情提供。


End file.
